Season 1
Season 1 of the Netflix American television series "On My Block" was picked up for a 10 episode order and was released on Netflix on March 16th 2018. Summary Season 1 revolves around four friends Monse, Cesar, Ruby, and Jamal, focusing mainly on Monse and Cesar's relationship, the Roller World money, and the Santos. The season starts when Ruby, Monse, Jamal and Cesar are hanging out at a high school party, conversing about how 'this will be us next year.' Ruby is hurt by a gang member for looking at his girlfriend. Cesar is recognized as Spooky's brother and immediately the gang members back away from Ruby. After coming home from the party, the group jokes about how they would never date Monse. After Ruby's brother gets dumped, he gives the four a speech about high school and how they should stick together. Cesar gives Monse a book to write in for when she attends summer camp. When Monse returns back from summer camp she notices that Cesar is nowhere to be seen. She also has matured physically, and starts getting hit on by older men. She asks Ruby and Jamal, and it turns out that Cesar is now in the gang. Monse confronts him but Cesar embarrasses her in turn to look powerful in front of the rest of the gang members. Cesar's brother Spooky is shown to have come back from jail. Jamal and Ruby accidentally spill that Cesar told the other gang members that he and Monse had sex. When Monse returns home, we see that she has no mother and her dad has left her alone in the house for the first time without a baby sitter. When in her room, Cesar appears out of nowhere, and Monse uses a bat to protect herself, getting angry on why he would say that. She then says 'We promised not to tell anyone', revealing that the claim Cesar made was true. He says that he did it to protect her, as the other gang members tried to claim her. Monse understands, feeling appreciated, and the two make up. When Monse tries to remove his shirt, he stops, and Monse sees that he has bruises all over his body. Monse realises that he has been jumped in by the gang, Cesar opens up to Monse about how he will be in the gang forever and has no future. Monse comforts him. Olivia becomes better friends with everyone and Cesar flirts with her to make Monse jealous. Ruby has a major crush on Olivia who likes Cesar. After Monse calls Cesar unsafe they break up and he kisses Olivia and they start dating even though he is still in love with Monse. Jamal plays in a football game despite not wanting to and eventually tells his parents who take it surprisingly well. He also with support from Ruby's grandmother finds the Roller World money. Latrelle, a member of a rival gang pulls out his gun on Cesar, but doesn't shoot because Monse was present. Spooky and Cesar spend a a day bonding and he tells Cesar that he has to kill Latrelle. Cesar follows Latrelle into the bathroom with a gun planning to shoot him, but he doesn't in the end and tells Latrelle to go and never come back. Ruby arranges for a wonderful quince for Olivia (who breaks up with Cesar since neither of their hearts are really in it) and they kiss. Monse and Cesar also kiss and slow dance in public after Cesar tells Monse not to hide anymore. Latrelle shows up at the party and Ruby and Olivia are shot. The season ends with their lives hanging in the balance. Cast Main * Sierra Capri as Monse Finnie (10/10) * Jason Genao as Ruby Martinez (10/10) * Brett Gray as Jamal Turner (10/10) * Diego Tinoco as Cesar Diaz (10/10) Supporting * Ronni Hawk as Olivia (9/10) * Jessica Marie Garcia as Jasmine (7/10) * Julio Macias as Oscar Diaz (8/10) * Paula Garces as Geny Martinez (4/10) * Jahking Guillory as Latrelle (5/10) * Peggy Blow as Abuela (8/10) * Emilio Rivera as Chivo (3/10) * Angela E. Gibbs as Rosé Westbrook (2/10) * Lisa Marcos as Julia Whitman (2/10) * Eme Ikwuakor as Dwayne Turner (2/10) * Reggie Austin as Monty Finnie (2/10) * Danny Ramirez as Mario Martinez (1/10) * Eric Neil Gutierrez as Mr. Martinez (2/10) * Raushanah Simmons as Mrs. Turner (1/10) Episodes Soundtrack Go see ''Season 1 Songs'' to learn about the songs of the first season of On My Block. Gallery 'Promotional Pictures' On My Block Season 1.jpg Monse Season 1 Promotional Picture.jpg Cesar Season 1 Promotional Picture.jpg Jamal Season 1 Promotional Picture.jpg Ruby Season 1 Promotional Picture.jpg Video Gallery File:On My Block Interview with the Cast|Interview with the Cast File:Sierra Capri Teases Season 2 of 'On My Block' "A Lot of Questions Will Be Answered" In Studio-0|Sierra Capri Interview File:Diego Tinoco and Sierra Capri Interview- ON MY BLOCK (pt3)-0|Diego Tinoco and Sierra Capri Interview 'Awards and nominations' Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes